Don't You Love Me Chap 2
by samkou
Summary: Tak ada yang tau apa yang Tuhan rencanakan untuk mereka berdua. Tapi yang pasti, Tuhan masih berbaik hati tak membiarkan Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan sosok Chanyeol. Tuhan tak membiarkan Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tuhan tak membuat Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol. Dan membuat Chanyeol masih bisa melakukan apapun demi Baekhyun. Dan satu hal lagi Tuhan masih memberikan mereka satu


**Don't You Love Me?**

**Chap ****2 END**

Judul : Don't You Love Me?

Author : Sam.

Genre : Yaoi, sad.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

Length : 2SHOOT

**Preview:**

"Tidak, meski itu hanya kebetulan. Meski hanya sepersekian detik. Dan meski hanya untuk menunjukkan rasa kasihan. Aku tak pernah membayangkan apapun tentangmu. Menyebut namamu, mengingat wajahmu. Apalagi mencintaimu. Tidak pernah kulakukan"

**-START-**

Hati Baekhyun benar-benar hancur mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang dicintainya. Hancur berkeping-keping, malah kemungkinan telah menjadi serpihan halus yang akan hilang bila tertiup angin.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun menjadi tuli sehingga tak usah mendengarkan kalimat itu. Menjadi buta sehingga tidak perlu melihat tatapan Chanyeol. Menjadi bisu sehingga dia tidak bisa lagi menyebut nama Chanyeol. Dan yang terakhir, ingin rasanya Baekhyun mati saja agar semua rasa itu hilang. Semua rasa yang ia dapatkan dari mengharapkan seorang Park Chanyeol. Tapi meskipun dia harus mati, satu hal yang tidak ingin dia hilangkan, yaitu 'cinta', cintanya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Begitukah?" tanya Baekhyun datar, dia sudah bingung harus memberikan ekspresi yang bagaimana lagi. Tatapan Baekhyun kosong dan entah kemana arah tatapannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Aku rasa itu jawaban jujur. Dan eumm maaf karena tadi aku menamparmu"

"Seperti yang kubilang, hutangmu sudah kuanggap lunas. Kau boleh tetap tinggal disini jika kau mau. Atau kau boleh meninggalkan tempat ini"

"Bodohnya aku, sudah pasti kau memilih pilihan yang kedua. Tapi lebih baik lakukan besok saja, ini sudah larut malam sebaiknya kau tidur, akupun begitu" kata Baekhyun sambil berdiri hendak melangkah pergi. Gerak-gerik Baekhyun sudah seperti orang yang kehilangan akalnya. Benar dia memang kehilangan akalnya setelah mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Dan ah! Satu lagi kau bisa berkemas pagi-pagi karena aku akan bangun siang. Jadi kau tidak perlu melihatku saat pergi" itulah percakapan terakhir Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa dibilang percakapan karena hanya Baekhyun yang dari tadi berbicara sedang Chanyeol hanya melihat Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Benci? Menyesal? Entahlah karena hanya Chanyeol yang tau.

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

**DEG**

Apa yang sebenarnya kukatakan tadi? Mulutku serasa bergerak sendiri. Benarkah semua yang kukatakan? Aku tidak pernah melakukan semua yang ditanyakan Baekhyun? Ah aku tidak peduli, memang kenapa kalau aku benar-benar tidak pernah? Tapi kenapa hatiku serasa menyesalinya. Disalah satu sudut hatiku, terasa berdenyut.

Ekspresinya dan tatapan matanya, benar-benar kosong. Sebegitukah efek perkataanku padanya, seterluka itukah dia mendengar jawabanku. Dan memangnya seberapa besar cintanya padaku? Benarkah dia mencintaiku? Dan benarkah aku membencinya?

Haruskah aku tetap tinggal disini atau pergi? Lebih baik aku pergi saja. Benar, aku harus pergi. Aku tak mau terjebak dalam perasaan bingung terhadapnya. Tidak mungkin aku mencintainya, tidak mungkin.

**-Chanyeol Pov End-**

**-Author Pov-**

Setelah mengemasi pakaiannya dan pergi dari apartemen Baekhyun pagi-pagi sekali. Chanyeol menuju apartemen barunya, apartemen sederhana yang ia sewa dari hasil kerja part-timenya yang sebenarnya ingin ia gunakan untuk membayar hutang balas budi kepada Baekhyun. Tapi karena Baekhyun bilang sudah lunas, jadi tidak apa-apa sekarang dia gunakan uang itu.

Chanyeol hendak keluar sebentar untuk membeli beberapa keperluan untuk mengisi apartemen barunya, tapi saat ia hendak berbalik badan setelah menutup pintu apartemennya, dia tidak sengaja menabrak orang yang sedang lewat.

**DUK**

"Ah mian aku tidak sengaja, kebetukan aku orang baru disini. Perkenalkan- Kau?" Chanyeol terkejut melihat orang didepannya, ia merasa tidak asing melihat orang itu. Dia menarik kembali tangannya yang sempat ia julurkan untuk berkenalan.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" tanya orang didepannya santai.

"Ck. Tidak, tapi aku pernah bertemu denganmu" Chanyeol lalu melihat malas orang didepannya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat"

"Lebih tepatnya aku yang melihatmu. Dan tentu saja kau tidak ingat, karena kau terlalu asik memandangi Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol to the point.

"Baekhyun? Kau mengenalnya? Dan apa maksudmu?" awalnya orang itu hendak pergi, tapi dia urungkan niatnya saat mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut.

"Oh aku rasa, aku kurang jelas. Maksudku aku memergoki kalian. Keluar dari kamar hotel, Ck ck ck" Chanyeol sudah menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya. Dan orang didepannya masih saja terlihat santai, namun dia sudah merasakan gelagat tidak suka Chanyeol.

"Oh yang itu! Dan jangan katakan kau adalah Park Chanyeol? Oh iya namaku adalah Kris"

"Baekhyun yang menceritakannya, iya kan?"

"Benar, dan akhirnya kita bertemu. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melihat sosok Park Chanyeol, tapi anak manis itu selalu melarangku"

"Cih, dia memang seperti itu. Dia menyembunyikanku darimu agar aku tidak mengetahui kebusukan yang lain dari dirinya" Chanyeol langsung memasang tampang benci saat mengucap nama Baekhyun.

"Busuk? Kau bicara tentang Baekhyun?" Kris yang sedari tadi mencoba santai, sedikit terpancing.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi?"

"Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya kau salah paham. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya"

"Cih, kau jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu. Kau pasti sudah dijebaknya kan? Apa kau berhutang sesuatu padanya? Apa dia menginginkanmu sebagai imbalannya? Apa kau sudah membayarnya? Dari yang aku lihat tempo hari kau sudah membayarnya" Chanyeol menatap Kris dari bawah keatas, dan kemudian menatap sinis Kris. Kris yang melihta itu jelas tidak suka, dan dia benci kata-kata Chanyeol yang terus menjelek-jelekkan Baekhyun.

**BUGH**

Sebuah pukulan akhirnya mendarat diwajah Chanyeol, meski Chanyeol tidak tersungkur namun pukulan itu mampu membuatnya terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang dan membuat bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukulku?" bentak Chanyeol yang terkejut mendapat pukulan tiba-tiba.

"Hah! Aku rasa Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengatakannya. Dan bodohnya dia, kenapa dia mau capek-capek membantumu" kata Kris dengan memperhatikan tangannya yang digunakan untuk memukul Chnayeol.

"Cih, membantuku? Dia tidak pernah membantuku dia itu selalu mempersulitku, kau tau?"

"Kau ini apa minta kupukul lagi hah?"

"Kenapa kau sebegitu membela orang itu? Dia menipumu?"

**BUGH**

Satu pukulan lagi bersarang diperut Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan kali ini. Kris sepertinya benar-benar sudah jengah atas semua tuduhan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun. Ini juga salah Baekhyun kenapa tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Apa Baekhyun tidak apa-apa dipandang salah oleh orang yang dicintainya apa tidak apa-apa Baekhyun dibenci oleh orang yang dicintainya? Kris benar-benar kagum terhadap Baekhyun.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya akan kupukuli kau sampai mati. Aku sudah melepaskanmu demi dia. Jika bukan demi dia, mungkin aku tidak hanya akan mengambilmu tapi membunuhmu"

"Janji? Melepasku? Apa maksudmu? Apa kalian anggap aku ini barang hah?" Chanyeol sudah mulai membentak Kris, dan tentu Kris tidak suka itu. Ingin Kris memukul lagi Chanyeol, tapi jika ingat Baekhyun dia jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Dia mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Dasar kau bocah tengik. Hah! Kuberitahu suatu hal yang disembunyikan Baekhyun darimu. Kau sebenarnya adalah milikku. Kau adalah sebuah alat pembayaran dari hutang orang tuamu. Mengerti!" kata Kris akhirnya mulai menjelaskan, jika Baekhyun tidak mau maka dia yang akan melakukannya. Lagipula Chanyeol memang harus tahu, karena akar permasalahan ini adalah dia.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengungkitnya karena semua sudah kuanggap lunas. Tapi mulutmu itu kelewatan"

"A-apa maksudmu? Hutang? Alat pembayaran? Aku?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Hah! Kau membuatku gila. Aku akan menjelaskannya dengan detail. Dan aku harap kau tidak akan menyesali kata-katamu tadi" Kris memulai ceritanya dan karena penasaran mau tidak mau Chanyeolpun mendengarkan tanpa menginterupsi.

"Kau tau, sebelum orang tuamu meninggal, mereka mempunyai sebuah hutang. Sebenarnya itu adalah hutang uang, tapi kau adalah jaminannya. Sebelum orang tuamu meninggal sebenarnya mereka sudah mau melunasinya, namun karena suatu hal orang tuaku tak bisa mengambilnya."

"Tapi kau tau yang namanya hutang, tetaplah hutang karea mengingat jumlahnya yang cukup besar. Jika orang tuaku tak bisa mengambilnya maka aku anaknya sebagai penggantinya yang akan mengambilnya. Tentu saja karena bukan salah orang tuamu karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan semuanya melainkan kami yang lalai maka aku memberi sedikit keringanan."

"Singkatnya, aku sebenarnya ingin memintanya langsung darimu, namun tiba-tiba kelurga Byun muncul dan meminta aku bersabar. Terutama anak manis itu, dia yang memohon padaku agar aku tidak mengambilmu sebagai jaminan lagi. Dia sudah membayar sebagian hutangnya tapi masih kurang"

"Seperti yang kau lihat tempo hari saat aku dan dia berada dikamar hotel, itu dilakukan untuk acara pelunasan hutangmu. Ck! Tapi aku tidak jadi melakukannya, aku tidak tega. Baru mulai saja dia sudah menangis menyebut nama seseorang, menyebalkan! Aku jadi mengurungkan niatku dan menganggapnya lunas saja"

"Begitulah singkat ceritanya"

"Ah! Dan satu hal lagi, saat dia menangis dia menyebut nama... kalau tidak salah eumm 'Chanyeol... mian.. maafkan aku' begitu katanya"

**DEG**

"Dan aku sekarang tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia meminta maaf kepada orang sepertimu. Kalau tau begini aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu! Tapi aku sudah janji dengan anak itu. Jika bukan karena Baekhyun aku sudah membawamu pergi, dan terserah aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti apa!"

**DEG**

"Kau tau apa yang membuatku mengurungkan niatku? Bukan karena aku iba atau kasihan melihatnya tapi karena hatinya. Hatinya terlalu lembut untuk tergores, terlalu indah untuk tercoreng dan terlalu berharga untuk dirusak. Tapi aku melihat kerapuhan dimatanya. Aku rasa kau penyebabnya"

**DEG**

Setiap kali Kris bercerita tentang Baekhyun, hati Chanyeol berdetak semakin kencang. Bagaimana bisa Kris mengerti dan mengenal Baekhyun seperti itu, sedangkan dirinya sendiri hanya bisa mencari celah kesalahan Baekhyun. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa semua yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah tulus, tulus untuk dirinya dan tulus mencintainya.

"A-Aku? Baekhyun melakukannya demi aku? Aku penyebab semuanya?" Chanyeol masih mencerna perkataan Kris.

"Cih bagaimana kau bisa tidak tau? Atau kau menolak untuk mengetahuinya? Aku saja yang baru beberapa kali bertemu dengannya sudah mengetahui perasaan dan aku rasa aku juga bisa dibilang tertarik padanya. Dan bagaimana bisa anak itu menyukaimu?" Kris sekarang yang ganti memandang sinis kearah Chanyeol, Kris tidak suka.

"Dan aishhhhh kenapa aku berpuitis sih? Ini bukan style ku. Ck ini pasti gara-gara Baekhyun! Dia memang pantas diberi kata-kata indah"

"Bukan kata-kata kutukan seperti yang kau katakan"

"Dan kau, ini nasehat dariku. Lebih baik kau perjelas hatimu, dari apa yang aku dengar dari mulutmu. Kau sepertinya marah melihat kedekatan kami. Lebih tepatnya cemburu! Kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun, hanya saja kau menolaknya. Jangan menolak perasaan itu dan menyakitinya, atau pada akhirnya kau yang akan tersakiti. Semakin kau menolak perasaanmu terhadap Baekhyun, itu semakin membuktikan betapa besar dirimu sebenarnya menginginkan balasan darinya"

"Dan satu lagi jika kau melepasnya, aku yang akan menangkapnya. Orang seperti Baekhyun itu langka, maksudku hatinya"

"Aish sudah cukup, aku terlalu banyak bicara, aduhhhh. Baekhyun kau membuatku gila"

Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya dan selanjutnya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung. Kris membuat Chanyeol berfikir kembali bagaimana perasaan yang sebenarnya yang Chanyeol rasakan terhadap Baekhyun.

Sebelum semua kekacauan ini terjadi memang Baekhyun yang selau ada disisinya baik suka maupun duka. Tidak, itu salah, bahkan saat kekacauan ini terjadi Baekhyunpun masih senantiasa disisinya. Tapi apa yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun, dia hanya memberikan beban, luka dan kebencian kepada Baekhyun. Kenapa harus sampai seperti ini untuk Chanyeol menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa sebenarnya diapun merasakan hal yang sama, mungkinkah itu 'cinta'.

Chanyeol meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak sekali, setiap mengingat Baekhyun. Sekarang dia yakin, bahwa dia menyebut nama Baekhyun secara sadar, selalu mengingat wajah Baekhyun dan dari dulu mencintai Baekhyun. Dan benar selama ini itu semua terpendam karena dia menolak itu semua. Tapi sekarang Chanyeol ingin mengungkapkannya. Dan ingin segera meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun. Segera setelah memantapkan hatinya, Chanyeol melesat keapartemen Baekhyun.

**SKIP TIME**

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Kenapa dia tidak membukanya? Apa dia masih tidur? Aku tau ini hari libur dan dia bilang ingin bangun siang. Tapi bukankah ini sudah sore? Kucoba untuk membuka pintu dengan memasukkan sandi tetap tidak bisa, apa dia sudah menggantinya?

Ck! Sebenarnya kemana kau Byun Baekhyun? Ponselmu juga tidak aktif. Apa kau sedang menyendiri sekarang? Menenangkan hatimu karena pertengkaran kita semalam? Oh tidak, kumohon muncullah, sepertinya aku yang perlu menenangkan diri. Aku terus menekan bel pintu tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Akupun sudah menelpon kerumahnya tapi dia juga tak ada. Ah! Atau aku kembali besok saja ya? Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali keapartemenku saja.

**-Chanyeol Pov End-**

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Sejak tadi siang sampai hari sudah menjelang sore aku masih duduk dihalte bus. Aku memang tak berniat menaiki bus manapun, aku hanya senang melakukannya, ini mengingatkanku pada masa lalu. Saat aku dan Chanyeol mengobrol dengan asiknya hingga tak menghiraukan bus yang kami tunggu ternyata sudah lewat, akhirnya kami menunggu keberangkatan yang selanjutnya.

Tidak, aku tidak boleh mengingat itu lagi, sudah kuputuskan untuk melepas Chanyeol. Melepaskannya dari kehidupanku juga hatiku. Meski butuh waktu, tapi aku akan mencobanya sedikit demi sedikit. Jika aku berhasil melepas perasaan itu, mungkin saja Chanyeol dan aku bisa berteman seperti dulu lagi. Namun meski berhasil, rasanya tetap akan berbeda.

Aku berharap perasaan kami bisa diatur ulang kembali, kembali dari titik nol lagi, tak ada rasa cinta maupun benci, yang ada hanya rasa sayang sebagai sahabat, atau mungkin orang yang baru kenal. Meski itu tidak mungkin, tapi aku masih mengharapkannya, paling tidak hanya rasa dihatiku saja. Karena perasaankulah yang membuat semuanya jadi hancur, menyebabkan keadaan tak seperti dulu. Menyebabkan Chanyeol jauh dariku. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku... ingin dilahirkan kembali menjadi orang lain, jika itu satu-satunya cara agar Chanyeol tak membenciku. Namun jika benar aku bisa dilahirkan kembali, sebelum itu aku ingin memastikan satu hal lagi.

Tidakkah kau berdebar saat bersamaku? Tidakkah kau merasa selalu merindukanku? Tidakkah kau pernah mencintaiku? Jika kau yang bertanya itu semua kepadaku. Maka jawabanku adalah 'tentu dan selalu'.

Tak terasa air mataku selalu turun jika menyangkut Chanyeol. Dadaku sakit, meski diremas sekeras apapun tetap saja sakit, aku sudah tak sanggup. Hiks.

Sudahlah, ini sudah terjadi. Lebih baik aku pulang saja, lagipula udara sudah mulai dingin. Tapi aku tak ingin kembali keapartemen, itu akan mengingatkanku kembali pertengkaran kemarin malam. Atau aku mencari apartemen baru saja ya, ah itu lebih baik. Akhirnya akupun beranjak dari halte bus meski merasa enggan.

**DEG**

Bu-bukankah itu Chanyeol, untuk apa dia kesini? Ah tidak mungkin dia menghampiriku, pasti dia akan menunggu bus. Kalau begitu aku harus bergegas pergi, aku harus memutar arah agar tak bertemu dengannya. Gawat! Dia melihta kearah sini!

**-Baekhyun Pov End-**

**-Author Pov-**

Ternyata Chanyeol melihat sosok Baekhyun, saat melihatnya Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun, namun sepertinya Baekhyun malah berbalik arah. Chanyeol mencoba mengejar Baekhyun yang sepertinya sengaja menghindarinya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mencoba memanggil Baekhyun, namun sepertinya Baekhyun tak menghiraukannya.

Dipercepatlah langkah Chanyeol agar bisa mengejar Baekhyun yang hampir hilang dari pandangannya. Baekhyun sudah ditepi jalan untuk menyeberang, namun tangan Chanyeol menahannya, dan sontak Baekhyun kaget.

"Tunggu!"

"Ch-Chan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mengejarmu!"

"U-untuk apa? Apa aku masih membuatmu marah? Maafkan aku, tapi kumohon lepasakan tanganku. Besok aku akan menyelesaikannya. Lihat lampunya akan segera berganti lagi. Aku harus pergi!" dengan sedikit hentakan Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan segera menyeberangi jalan. Chanyeol tidak menyerah dia tetap mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sebuah mobil yang ugal-ugalan padahal lampu masih berwarna merah untuk kendaraan. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang masih berjalan melewati jalanan. Dan apa yang ditakutkanpun terjadi, mobil itu benar-benar menerobos lampu merah dan...

**BRAKKK**

**.**

**.**

"Bertahanlah, aku mohon bertahanlah, kau tak boleh seperti ini. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku"

Terlihat seorang namaja yang dilarikan keruang operasi dengan tubuh dipenuhi dengan darah terutama kepalanya. Mata namja itu tertutup tapi mulutnya seperti menggumamkan sesuatu dengan sangat lirih. Hampir tak terdengar, namun bagi namja disampingnya, dia mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Namja disampingnya menangis dengan tak henti-hentinya mendengar itu.

"Mi-mian...mi-an... Chan... mianh..."

Kata itu masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Chanyeol hingga Baekhyun yang ternyata menjadi korban tabrakan tersebut memasuki ruang operasi. Baekhyun, sekali lagi yang ternyata menolongnya. Baekhyun, sekali lagi orang yang selalu meminta maaf kepadanya. Baekhyun, orang yang masih mencintainya. Dan Baekhyun, yang sekarang adalah orang yang juga dicintai Chanyeol. Dan saat ini mengapa harus Baekhyun yang terkulai tak berdaya dengan tubuh bersimbah darah? Harusnya bukan Baekhyun, harusnya dia yang berada diposisi Baekhyun sekarang. Kenapa disaat Chanyeol ingin meminta maaf, memeluknya dan mencintai Baekhyun, semua ini harus terjadi, inikah balasannya? Tapi kenapa harus Baekhyun lagi yang menderita? Oh Tuhan kumohon, apapun yang terjadi selamatkan Baekhyun, apapun yang terjadi buat Baekhyun sadar, dan apapun yang terjadi buat Baekhyun tetap berada disisiku.

Chanyeol selalu berdoa agar Tuhan mengabulkan doanya, Chanyeol duduk menunggu operasi Baekhyun dengan ditemani kedua orang tua Baekhyun yang langsung datang setelah dikabari bahwa anaknya mengalami kecelakaan. Eomma Baekhyun tak henti-hentinnya menangis dan menyebut nama anak semata wayangnya. Sedang appa Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan istrinya, padahal dirinya sendiripun tak mampu menbendung rasa sedihnya.

Ia sesekali juga ikut menenangkan Chanyeol, yang menangis dalam diamnya. Tak henti-hentinya meremas dadanya yang begitu terasa sakit seraya menunggu operasi selesai.

"Mian Baekhyun... maafkan aku... aku mohon bertahanlah... a-aku janji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

.

.

Ruang operasi akhirnya terbuka, dan dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut, segera setelah melihatnya, Chanyeol dan Tuan Byun langsung menghampiri Dokter tersebut dan meminta kejelasan.

"Operasi berhasil dilakukan, tapi keadaan pasien masih dalam keadaan yang sangat kritis mengingat banyaknya pendarahan yang terjadi terutama dikepalanya, kamipun kesulitan dalam menanganinya. Meskipun begitu operasi telah selesai, namun sebelum dia mampu melewati masa kritisnya malam ini, kita masih belum bisa merasa tenang"

"Kami harap, segenap keluarga menunggu dengan sabar sampai pasien melewatinya. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu"

Kata dokter itu menjelaskan keadaan Baaekhyun, segera setelah mendengarnya, appa Baekhyupun berterima kasih karena anaknya masih bisa tertololng. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah tak mampu menumpu badannya dengan kakinya, ia merosot setelah kepergian sang Dokter. Hatinya sudah agak lega, namun tetap saja khawatir sampai Baekhyun benar-benar selamat. Chanyeol terus menyebut nama Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya.

**SKIP TIME**

**2 Weeks Later...**

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

Aku segera berlari menuju rumah sakit, saat mendengar Baekhyun telah sadar dari komanya. Aku tak sabar lagi ingin melihat mata indahnya terbuka, melihat senyum manisnya, dan mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku. Aku seharusnya tetap menunggu dan berada disisinya tadi malam, sehingga saat pertama kali ia membuka matanya yang dilihatnya adalah aku.

Sekarang aku sudah berada didepan ruang rawatnya, kubuka perlahan pintu kamarnya, kenapa hatiku berdetak sangat cepat. Bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun saat melihatku nanti? Apa dia akan menghindariku lagi atau malah ia akan membenciku? Ah, entahlah apapun yang terjadi, aku sudah berjanji akan selalu disisinya, menemaninya dan mencintainya.

Saat kubuka pintu itu, paman Byun langsung menghampiriku, ia tersenyum padaku. Itu berarti bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Aku lega melihat kenyataan ini.

"Chanyeol"

"Iya, paman Byun?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Ne"

Paman Byun, mengajakku kesisi kamar rawat untuk duduk disofa tunggu, sepertinya ada yang ingin dikatakan Paman Byun padaku. Tapi aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat malaikatku. Tak apalah mungkin Paman Byun ingin aku sedikit lembut dan tidak terlalu bersemangat saat bertemu Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun baru saja sadar.

"Begini Chanyeol... eummm... karena Baekhyun baru saja sadar, aku ingin kau tidak terlalu bersemangat mengajaknya bicara"

Benar apa yang kupikirkan, aku maklum. Bagaimanpun mereka adalah orang tua Baekhyun yang pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"Ne Paman, aku akan bersikap hati-hati kepada Baekhyun, aku tidak akan terlalu bersemangat" meski berkata seperti itu, namun dalam hatiku tetap berdebar-debar ingin segera mengajak Baekhyun keluar dan jalan-jalan, mungkin ini berlebihan. Tapi aku benar-benar berdebar-debar.

"Dan juga... eummmm..."

Paman Byun seperti agak ragu dan khawatir, tak apalah aku mengerti.

"Paman tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuat Baekhyun shock. Kalau begitu bolehkah aku menemui Baekhyun sekarang?"

"A-ah ne Chanyeol"

"Gamsahamnida paman, permisi!"

Segera kudekati tempat tidur Baekhyun, dia sedang melihat kearah jendela kamarnya dengan posisi duduk membelakangiku. Dari belakangpun dia terlihat sangat indah, harusnya aku menyadarinya dari dulu. Kupersempit jarak diantara kami, dan kuulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pundak kecilnya.

"Baekkie-ah~" panggilku lembut, dan diapun menoleh menatapku dengan pandangan sayunya. Oh Tuhan dia sangat manis meski masih terlihat pucat. Tapi itu tak mengurangi wajah cantiknya dimataku.

"Ne?"

**DEG**

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat mata indahnya dan bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, segera kutempelken tanganku dipipi halusnya dan mengusapnya lembut. Kutatap mata indahnya itu, dan Baekhyun tetap menatapku sayu.

"Kau? Siapa?"

**DEG**

"Baekkie? Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Kenapa Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu, tentu saja aku Chanyeol, atau mungkin dia masih marah padaku?

"Bagaimana aku bisa marah padamu, sedangkan aku tidak mengenalmu"

**DEG**

"Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengusap pipiku? Apakah kita sangat dekat sebelumnya?"

**DEG**

Apa-apaan ini? Baekhyun apa yang katakan? Tentu saja kita sangat dekat. Dan kau bilang tidak mengenalku? Sebegitu marahnyakah kau kepadaku? Sampai-sampai tidak ingin mengenalku lagi? Atau jangan-jangan kau? Tidak! Tidak mungkin, jangan bilang kalau...

Kemudian aku merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, aku menoleh ternyata Paman Byun dan Bibi Byun sudah berada dibelakangku. Aku memberikan tatapan penuh tanya pada mereka. Dan mereka memberiku isyarat untuk keluar mengikuti mereka.

"Paman... Bibi... Ada apa dengan Baekkie? Apa dia masih marah padaku? Sampai dia tidak mau mengenalku? Tolong katakan padanya, kalau kau benar-benar minta maaf, aku sudah menyesalinya. Dan katakan juga bahwa aku sangat mencintainya, kumohon!"

Kataku yang menyerbu langsung pada Paman dan Bibi, dan kenapa mereka? Kenapa tak merespon semua kata-kataku dan Bibi Byun kenapa malah menagis? Ini aneh!

"Chanyeol, bukan hanya kau, tapi kamipun juga. Dia tidak mengenali kami"

**DEG**

"Bahkan dia tidak mengenalinya dirinya sendiri"

**DEG**

"Kami sangat terkejut saat mengetahuinya. Baekhyunpupun begitu, dia tidak ingat apa-apa bahkan namanya sendiri. Kami sudah menjelaskan bahwa dirinya adalah Byun Baekhyun dan kami adalah orang tuanya. Dan untuk dirimu, akan lebih baik jika kau sendiri yang menjelaskan pada Baekhyun"

Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang mereka katakan, aku hanya diam mendengar mereka mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu, aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa maksud Paman dan Bibi?

"Dia amnesia Chanyeol, Baekhyun kecil kami amnesia. Dia tidak mengingat apapun, tidak sama sekali, hiks hiks!"

"Benturan dikepalanya cukup keras saat mengalami kecelakaan itu, otaknya mengalami pendarahan hebat. Baekhyun masih beruntung tidak mengalami luka yang fatal yang menyebabkan koma selama berbulan-bulan atau bahkan kematian. Namun sebagai gantinya, dia harus kehilangan ingatannya. Dokterpun baru mengaetahuinya saat Baekhyun baru sadar dan kebingungan tentang siapa dan dimana dia sekarang"

**DEG**

Tidak! Tidak mungkin Baekhyun kehilangan ingatannya! Tidak mungkin Baekhyun melupakanku! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Chanyeol~ah bisakah kau tetap berada disisi Baekhyun, meski dia tidak mengingatmu? Bisakah kau tetap mendampinginya meski Baekhyun tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti dulu? Chan~"

"Tentu, tentu aku bisa dan itu memang tanggung jawabku. Bukan, bukan karena itu. Tentu aku bisa karena aku mencintai Baekki"

Hatiku sesak meski aku terlihat tegar. Aku tak mau membuat Paman dan Bibi sedih. Segera setelahnya aku langsung menghampiri Baekhyun lagi. Dan karena rasa rinduku yang memuncak, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku bergerak sendiri, memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Mungkin Baekhyun terkejut atau mungkin marah karena ada orang yang tidak dikenalnya tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Siapa namamu? Apa kau sangat merindukanku sebelum ini? Baiklah, kau boleh memelukku"

Aku terkejut dengan reaksi Baekhyun, dia tidak mendorong atau memarahiku. Tapi sebaliknya, dia menerima pelukanku dan mengusap rambutku. Apa ini? Kenapa hatiku bertambah sakit? Kenapa kau masih saja bersikap baik meski kau kehilangan ingatanmu. Kau masih saja memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Kau masih saja namja yang pengertian. Dan kau tau? Kau masih namja yang sama, namja yang kucintai. Kau, kau Baekhyun.

**-Chanyeol Pov End-**

**SKIP TIME**

**3 months later...**

**-Author Pov-**

Chanyeol tanpa lelah membantu Baekhyun mengingat semuanya, namun sepertinya Baekhyun sama sekali tak menunjukkan progres. Dia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat masa lalunya bersama Chanyeol.

"Chan, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingat apapun. Kau sudah membantuku sampai sejauh ini, tapi-" kata Baekhyun dengan tampang menyesalnya, dia merasa bersalah kepada Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchana, jangan memaksakannya Bakkie. Aku akan menunggumu" kata Chanyeol sambil mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Eummm Chan!"

"Ne?"

"Kenapa harus menunggu? Tak bisakah kita memulainya dari awal? Memulainya dari nol?"

"Baekkie?"

"Apa Chanyeol sangat mencintaiku sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintai Baekkie"

"Dan apakah dulu aku juga sangattttt mencintai Chanyeol?"

"Dari yang aku lihat dan rasakan, kau sangat mencintaiku Bakkie"

"Eummm, apa Chanyeol mencintai diriku yang sekarang? Diriku yang masih tak bisa mengingat apapun? Diriku yang mungkin tak bisa mengingat masa laluku lagi. Diriku yang tidak begitu mengenal Chanyeol sebaik diriku yang dulu? Apakah Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun yang sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap lekat kedalam mata Chanyeol, berharap jawaban yang indah keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Ba-Baekkie, apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? A-aku-"

"Karena aku mencintai Chanyeol!"

**DEG**

"Mencintai Chanyeol dengan hatiku yang sekarang. Aku tak tau seberapa besar Cintaku padamu dimasa lalu. Tapi sekarang aku rasa aku mulai mencintai Chanyeol. Me-meski cintaku yang sekarang mungkin belum sebesar cinta dari diriku yang dulu. Tapi aku mencintai Chanyeol"

**DEG**

"Jadi, aku ingin tau, apa Chanyeol mencintai diriku yang sekarang? Bukan diriku yang dulu?"

**DEG**

'Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak keras lagi? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, dia mencintaiku? Dan kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya, menyadari perasaan Baekhyun saat ini? Aku selalu bilang bahwa aku dulu mencintai Baekhyun, bahwa aku merindukan Baekhyun yang dulu. Dan bagaiman jika benar Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa kembali? Apakah aku tidak mencintainya? Apakah aku akan meninggalkannya dan berharap Baekhyun yang dulu kembali?

Tidak jangan bodoh Chnayeol, jangan mengulang kesalahan yang dahulu. Jangan mengabaikan cintamu yang sekarang. Benar, aku mencintai Baekhyun. Aku mencintai Baekhyun yang dulu, tapi aku lebih mencintai Baekkiku yang sekarang. Benar, Baekkieku yang mungkin tak mengingat masa lalu kami, Baekkieku yang mungkin tak mampu kembali seperti dulu lagi. Baekkiku yang mungkin sekarang cintanya belum sebesar yang dulu. Tapi itu tak masalah buatku, selama rasa 'cinta' itu ada. Aku yakin Baekkieku yang sekarang akan terus mencintaiku dan akan bertambah cintanya seiring berjalannya waktu. Begitupun dengan cintaku padanya' itulah yang sudah diputuskan Chanyeol, bahwa dia mencintai Baekhyun kapanpun, dulu, sekarang maupun nanti.

"Baekkie aku mencintaimu! Mencintai Baekkie yang dulu! Dan sangatttt mencintai Baekkie yang sekarang. Dan itu tak bisa dibandingkan. Karena Baekkie adalah Baekkie, bagiku kau tetap sama maksudku hatimu tetap sama. Tetap mencintai Park Chanyeol, benarkan?"

"Chanyeoll~ gomawo"

"Ne, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih dan Saranghae Baekkie"

"Nado sarangahae Yeollie"

Baekhyun segera memelukku dan akupun membalas pelukannya, sepertinya dia sangat lega. Dan, ah! Jangan-jangan dia selama ini menyukaiku diam-diam disaat aku menceritakan tentang dirinya dimasa lalu. Ah dasar bodoh kau Chanyeol, kenapa kau selalu tidak peka! Tapi itu sudah tak jadi masalah. Karena sekarang sudah jelas bahwa kami saling mencintai.

.

.

Mungkin Tuhan mendengar doa Baekhyun saat itu, yang memintanya dilahirkan kembali menjadi seseorang baru. Mungkin Tuhan mengerti perasaan sakit Baekhyu saat itu, yang selalu dirasakannya karena Chanyeol. Dan Tuhan mengabulkan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Tapi bukankah itu malah sebuah hukuman? Hukuman bagi Chanyeol karena telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan cinta Baekhyun padanya. Chanyeol yang memberikan kebencian atas cinta Baekhyun? Tapi bukankah Chanyeol sudah menyesali perbuatannya? Sudah menerima perasaannya dan sudah mencintai Baekhyun?

Tak ada yang tau apa yang Tuhan rencanakan untuk mereka berdua. Tapi yang pasti, Tuhan masih berbaik hati tak membiarkan Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan sosok Chanyeol. Tuhan tak membiarkan Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tuhan tak membuat Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol. Dan membuat Chanyeol masih bisa melakukan apapun demi Baekhyun. Dan satu hal lagi Tuhan masih memberikan mereka satu hal yaitu 'cinta'. Meski masih panjang untuk dibilang sangat saling mencintainya, tapi itu tidak masalah bagi mereka, asal mereka tetap seperti ini. Mereka yakin cinta mereka akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu.

**-Author Pov End-**

**-END-**

**Note :** Endingnya nggak gitu ngena, aku bingung mau bikin kayak gimana. Yang pasti aku nggak suka ending yang ada mati-matinya, apalagi Baekhyun yang mati, andwaeeeee *lebay*.

Review readers ^^


End file.
